


workshop

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fucking Machine, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: In which Vader tries making his own sex toys.(Kinktober, Day 16: Fucking Machine)
Relationships: Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	workshop

**Author's Note:**

> "Fucking machine" seemed like a natural prompt for these two (since I hinted in "I Will Not Let My Body Belong To The Dead" that Vader wanted to start experimenting with stuff like this) and I was gonna write actual smut about it but I got a couple of paragraphs in and realized it really wasn't doing it for me.
> 
> So I went with the quick/silly version instead. It's probably much funnier if you've read the other fic, I don't know.

A few days after Vader's first experiment with a strap-on, he announced to Tarkin that he was going to make his own sex toys.

"If you like," said Tarkin, only half-listening - he was back on Coruscant, long-distance chatting with Vader over some routine paperwork. He knew how Vader liked making things.

Weeks later, Vader led him into the workshop and he saw it - a terrifyingly elaborate contraption in a massive frame, which looked as though it might collapse under the weight of its pistons at any moment. Tarkin remembered, only then, that he'd been talking to a podracer.


End file.
